


Boys/Boys/Girls

by paralyzedseaturtle



Category: Brallon - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralyzedseaturtle/pseuds/paralyzedseaturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"High school. One of the most scariest places on Earth; filled to the brim with angsty teenagers and hormones. Of course, you had the usual division between students. Like, the classic “Nerd vs. Popular” kind of deal. Although, there’s one guy who kind of rules the whole place: Dallon Weekes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys/Boys/Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [nerd!Brendon/popular!Dallon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43864) by Samanthaangel. 



High school. One of the most scariest places on Earth; filled to the brim with angsty teenagers and hormones. Of course, you had the usual division between students. Like, the classic “Nerd vs. Popular” kind of deal. Although, there’s one guy who kind of rules the whole place: Dallon Weekes.

Dallon was the most popular person in school, but he doesn’t even know how he got up in the ranks. He got the full experience: girls, attention, teacher’s favorite, (or least favorite, but if it was that way, that means Dallon hated them/subject.), and advantages over people (Dallon didn’t like to use people, but his popularity has twisted his personality in every way.). There was one kid, however, who observed all this. Brendon Urie. the biggest dork you’ll ever meet. He liked to write, well song-write. But, the occasional story or poem was scribed every now and then. In his free time, he loved to observe humans and how they interact. He had a journal entirely based on Mr. Weekes himself.

Dallon had a girlfriend named Breezy. Again, another perk from his popularity. She was average height, average body size and had dark brown hair and matching eyes. Dallon thought she was very pretty, but to be honest, he wasn’t really attracted to girls. He didn’t know why, they just never interested him. He was just using her as a cover-up.

Dallon always noticed Brendon staring at him, for he was also observant. Brendon was writing something down in that blue pocket journal, and looking at him again. He didn’t want to say anything, but his right-hand man Matt usually said something along the lines of, “You gonna’ let him stare at you like that, Dall?” 

Dallon felt pressured to go up to Urie, so he did. 

“What are you looking at, Shortstack?” Dallon felt so mean and gross, but hey, that’s how you stay up in the charts, and he wanted to stay in his rightful place. 

“Observing how you work and talk. Notes say you’re quite grumpy today.” He was always one to tell the truth. Brendon looked up at Dallon, terrified about what’s to come next. 

“Who gave you permission?” Dallon grabbed Brendon by the collar of his sweater vest and raised him up to eye level. 

Brendon decided to be sassy in his own little, quirky way, “Eyes look bluer than usual.” He put the pen down on the paper and wrote it down. Dallon was on the verge of laughing at the dork’s actions, but remembered why he was doing this in the first place. He threw Brendon into the ground and brushed off the shoulders of his varsity jacket (for visual effect). 

Brendon was very used to this, even the Yu-Gi-Oh nerds picked on him. He brushed himself off in a more unattractive manner and gathered up his things that tumbled with him. 

Dallon’s little- well, huge, actually- clique laughed at Urie, and filmed it on their new iPhone 5Cs’, waiting to put it on every social media available. This gave Dallon power. The feeling of everyone having his back just made him crave more. This is the reason why Dallon had to keep Breezy, or else his whole popular regime was over. 

He stomped on Brendon’s calculator before Brendon could reach it and made it slide all the way to the other side of the courtyard. Another laugh emerged from the crowd, drowning Dallon’s sorrow. 

Brendon just stood up and grabbed it, trying not to cry right here, right now. His father made it like a motto for him: “Never show weakness, for it makes the abuser stronger.” Boyd knew his kid was one of those kids at school, so he filled his son’s head with encouragement, hoping it would help. His hands clutched the calculator by his side, his arms tighter, as he walked back to face his opponent once more. 

“Have something else to say, Urie?” Dallon’s tone was very harsh.

“Actually,” Brendon picked up the blue journal and opened it to today’s date. “My observations show that you’re hiding something. A secret, perhaps. You use power and attention to cover it up. For example, you’re doing this to cover it up riiight now.” He closed this journal with one movement of his right hand, and smirked at the 6 foot man in front of him. 

Mumbles from the crowd sprung up. Things like, Really, Dallon? Is this nerd for realzies? What are you hiding from us, Weekes? Dallon’s heart dropped. This kid was right in every way. The nerves got to him and he did what he did best. He hid. 

Dallon instantly grabbed the blue book and threw it in the trash. “Go to hell.” He sprinted to the janitor’s closet and barricaded the door. 

Shit. This 5’9 teen ruined everything. Everything he’s covered up for. All the people he’d hurt for one thing. 

That one secret. 

Brendon stood back in shock. He didn’t think he would actually run away like that. He felt bad. Like, majorly bad. God, wasn’t he supposed to be happy he had finally beaten him? He stuffed everything in his backpack and ran after Dallon. He didn’t understand why he would even have feelings towards him. I guess it was because he had never hurt anybody before. Or maybe it was because he was hot. He shook his head. Nope, can’t be that. 

He saw Dallon run into the janitor’s room and he tried to open it, but it was no use. “D-Dallon?” He rattled the doorknob. 

“What do you want, Brendon? Do you want to tell the whole school my secret? Huh? Do you?” Brendon honestly didn’t know Dallon’s secret. He’s still trying to put the pieces together. 

“Ready to tell the whole school that I’m gay?” 

Brendon’s stomach dropped. That was Brendon’s secret too, well, until Ryan found him and Spencer kissing in the back of the library in freshman year. Ross told everyone. I mean everyone. Posters and everything. That’s why the whole school picks on him; except for Spencer. He’s not dating Spencer though, they decided it was best if they just didn’t. 

“Oh. I only came to say sorry, I really didn’t know your secret. But, now that I do know, I guess I need to tell you that I’m here for you. If you need someone to talk to.” Brendon leaned against the door, listening for a response. He started to feel more sympathy than victory at this point. 

He heard a scuffle, then the unlocking of a knob. He stood back in surprise. The door slightly cracked open to a crying Dallon. “Come in.” 

He slid through the crack and sat by Dallon on top of the janitor’s cart. “This is where I came too. You know, when Ryan saw the thing.” As he said that, his eyes widened and his hands gestured for ironic drama. Kind of like short jazz hands.

“I’m sorry people pick on you for that. I’m sorry I pick on you. I just do it because- oh wait. You know already.” Dallon looked at Brendon. Brendon wasn’t bad looking whatsoever. Dallon cleared his mind. He shouldn’t be thinking about that at this moment in time. 

“Eh, I got used to it. I have Spencer to talk about it with. I haven’t told my parents yet, actually. It goes against our religion. You know that though.” He often saw Dallon at church every sunday, sitting in the second pew on the the right. He even observed Dallon then. 

That’s another reason why Dallon hid. The church doesn’t believe in his kind of view, and he sure as hell isn’t going to upset the church. God knows what might happen. 

“Why did God make us this way?” Dallon truly needed an answer.

“You know, Dallon, I ask myself that everyday. I’m starting to lose faith, and it’s scaring me.” They sat in silence for a while before Dallon broke the tension.

“Thank you.” He hugged Brendon. He could do that now, right? No one was watching. Brendon hugged back. Plus, he kind of owed Brendon some sympathy. He owed him more than just that, to be honest. 

“Here’s my number. Not for like a date or- I’m making this awkward-” Brendon shoved the piece of paper in Dallon’s hands.

Dallon smiled at the stumbling man, he found him quite adorable this way. “Brendon, I get it. Thank you so much.” 

“It’s no problem. Do you want to walk home with me? Spence will-” Brendon realized Dallon couldn’t even be seen looking at him without needing to hurt him. “Oh. Right. Different groups.” 

Dallon looked at him apologetically. “I’m sorry. Maybe some other day.” 

“It’s ok.” Brendon got up and reached for the knob. “Bye. Text me or call me if you need anything, ok?” He did a half-smile. 

“Ok.” Dallon put the paper in his pocket. He began to feel a little better. A bit relieved, actually. 

Brendon closed the door and walked towards the exit. 

“Hey loser, what’d you do with Dallon? Force him to make out with you?” Matt smirked. It was his time to shine since Dallon was gone.

“You know what, Matt? Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t. Even if I did, why would it affect you in any way? Why do you always have to make fun of me?” Tears began to form. 

Brendon couldn’t stop them at this point. He was tired of all this stuff. Tired of being shamed. At most importantly, he was scared for Dallon. Scared of what might happen to him. Sad that he couldn’t even tell Matt, who was known as his “best friend”. All these emotions he held back were releasing rapidly. 

Matt went in to punch Brendon straight in the jaw, for he didn’t have a reply, but Brendon grabbed his fist and pushed Matt straight into a locker. 

“I don’t even know why he considers you a friend. He doesn’t deserve you, and you don’t deserve him.” The crowd still held up their phones, giving Brendon the spotlight now. 

Matt was scared shitless. He’d never been in this situation before. He didn’t have Dallon to back him up. “Um, uh-” 

Brendon let go of Matt and ran out the exit.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dallon sat on his bed, scrolling through twitter.  
@Breezyluvsu  
OMG! Brendon’s got nerve! https://vine.co/v/MhEHma9nP9E

Dallon clicked the link, scared about what Brendon did this time. 

“I don’t even know why he considers you a friend. He doesn’t deserve you, and you don’t deserve him.”

The sentence rang out the speakers, and hit Dallon like a harpoon. He ran to his jacket and grabbed the paper, and began dialing the number, shaking. 

Brendon was playing guitar, writing a song, as always. His phone rang for the first time in months and he jumped towards it and pressed answer.

“Hello, this is Brendon. If you’re calling you prank me or make fun of my sexuality, I’m gonna’ hang up now.” It was like an instinct to say that every time he picked up the phone. 

“Nonononno, Brendon. Please don’t hang up. It’s Dallon.” 

“Oh! Hey.” 

“That thing you did to Matt? Outstanding. I can’t even explain to you how much I want to just kiss you.” The words came out like liquid, before Dallon realized what he just said. 

“K-kiss me?” Brendon’s heart fluttered. 

“Oh no- I mean-” Dallon sighed. “Yeah. Yeah, kiss you.” He smiled, as in truly smiled. He always thought Brendon was cute, hot even. He just couldn’t show it.  
Brendon put the phone on mute and squealed. It was like all his dreams had come true. He unmuted it and took a deep breath.

“Do you really mean it though, or are you just saying it?” His nose crinkled. 

“I mean it, Urie.” His nose crinkled too. This was like a weird episode of Degrassi or something. He realized how stupid his whole ‘popularity’ thing was, and hated the fact that he surrounded himself with negative people his whole school life. Thanks to Brendon, he told Matt what he’s been wanting to say to him for years. It was time to change.

“Do you mind if I hang out with you tomorrow?”

“What, like after school?” Brendon had to keep not from fainting. 

“During school. Maybe after, if you’re not busy.”

“Busy? Do you think I’m busy? Yesterday, the Yu-Gi-Oh geeks laughed at me and threw his Blue Eyes White Dragon at my face. It gave me a paper cut.”

Dallon laughed. “I think I’m starting to love you.” 

“Feelings mutual.”


End file.
